Realizations
by Daydream Clouds
Summary: -Oneshot- It all goes to show how much he knew about her. In Fujimoto's POV. slight Fujibato


**A/N** I just got the inspiration from reading Kobato and watching it. Fujibato is so cute and I will support it forever!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kobato or it's characters

Summary: It all goes to show how much he knows about her. A oneshot about Kobato from Fujimoto's POV. Slight Fujibato

* * *

He watches her come back from work. Kobato Hanato. She's an enigma he thought. No matter how close he got to grasping the truth about her, something always made him think otherwise.

He thought he had her figured out.

At first he was certain that she was just a ditzy girl with nothing better to do than pity others, but that didn't seem right. She seemed genuinely concerned about others. But he wasn't going to let that change his views. He's had too many people in the past hurt him, he wasn't going to let anyone else hurt him or Sayaka ever again.

He remembers the time when she defends Sayaka against the Yakuza. He remembers seeing her shake and he just stands there, holding a yakuza member down. And he's dumbfounded. He thought she came here because she pitied them, but there she was defending Sayaka against the Yakuza. Did that idiot know what trouble she was getting into? She did. So why risk getting hurt? Because she cares.

Then he thought she was just the typical clumsy airheaded girl with a nose for trouble and liked sticking it into other people's business. He thought she didn't have any troubles. She shouldn't, right? She kept on sticking her nose into places she shouldn't even bother.

Then that happened. She called him crying for help. He rushed to her side to find that it was a Yakuza member, one who attacked the nursery, that needed help. He was enraged. There she went, sticking her nose into unwanted places again. Did she not know who he was? She did. She wasn't that stupid was she? She wasn't. If she knew then why did she help? Because she cares too much. But seeing her tears, he didn't have time to be angry.

He'd never seen her cry. Never. She was always upbeat and cheerful; nothing seemed to stand in her way. At least nothing worth crying over. And seeing her cry surprised him. It affected him in a way he didn't understand. He didn't know what to do except just stand there and comfort her.

And when they're at the hospital, the doctor tells him that the Yakuza member fine. And he goes to tell her thinking that the news would relieve her, but she just sat there crying. And it isn't because of relief. She says that small things are often the cause of people deaths. A thought occurs to him and he asks her.

Did someone close to you die?

She just closes her eyes and the tears continue to fall.

He doesn't ask her again.

And shortly after that, when they're walking home they meet him. The man he loathes with all his heart; the man who caused pain to those closest to him; the man responsible for his "father's" death. He won't ever forgive that man. Everything about him aggravates him. And when he sees him, just standing there with his smile and cigarette, Fujimoto's just looking for an excuse to beat that man senseless.

He moves first, but that man is stronger than he is. And when that man is about to hit him, she moves in from behind and stops him. She tries to stop them, but it doesn't work. He's blinded by his hatred, he can't stop. And when he moves in to give that man a punch. She defends him.

She.

Defends.

That.

Man.

He.

Loathes.

Was she an idiot? She is. Did she not know he was going to hit that man? She did. So why? Why did she move in and defend Okiura?

Why, why, why?

He doesn't know the answer.

He tries to reason her, tries to get her to move. But she won't.

You can't hit him!

She cries.

You'll hurt Okiura-san, but you'll hurt yourself, too!

She continues.

I…

That's how I've always…!

She stops, realizing what she's saying, or what she's about to say.

And he's confused.

She stands there awkwardly, fiddling with her fingers and trying to cover up her mistake.

But it's too late.

Too late for what he wonders.

Okuira leaves. Throwing his cigarette behind.

She moves to pick it up. It burns her. He scolds her for being an idiot. But secretly he's still reeling from shock.

What was she going to say? Why did she stop?

The cigarette butt is hot and it burns him slightly. He doesn't mind, because he has more important things to think about.

What did she mean when she said that?

Now, his view on her has completely changed. And he realizes he doesn't know her as well as he'd like to think he did.

In fact, he realizes, he doesn't know her at all.

And as he watches her greet Chitose he can't help but wonder where she came from, why she's here or what happened to her.

But, he realizes, he wants to know.

He wants to know every little detail about her. He wants where she came from, why she's here and what happened to her. And he wants to know what's her favorite color, what her favorite pastime is and what's her hobby.

And he realizes he wants to know who Kobato Hanato really is.

He _wants_ to know who is Kobato Hanato.

* * *

**A/N** Reviews are appreciated flames are not.


End file.
